This invention relates generally to a word processor output bin for use with a word processor-controlled printer or the like. In particular, it relates to a scanning apparatus to determine the content of a plurality of output bins which receive paper from a printing machine.
The use of high speed word processing equipment is becoming commonplace in businesses. The system generally includes a word processing station for an operator to key in information into a word processor which records the information on a recording medium such as magnetic disc, tape or other memory. The memory directs the coded information to a printer or image reproducer which may be an electrophotographic printing mechanism, such as a laser printer. The printer is coupled to a paper supply source, and a paper handling mechanism directs paper from the paper supply source through a printer which can have the ability to print data, text and graphic information on a paper. The paper handling mechanism then directs the finished products to a paper receiving station or output bin.
When a plurality of output bins are provided, it is necessary to provide information to the paper handling mechanism and printer in order to direct the output from the printer to a proper output bin which is capable of receiving and collecting the printed documents.
The invention is directed to a scanning mechanism which scans a plurality of output bins to determine the availability of the bins for receiving documents and the number of documents which are present in a bin. In order to instruct the computer as to the content of each output bin, it is necessary to detect or monitor whether or not any documents are in a bin, the number of documents in the bin, as well as a particular bin to which documents are to be directed by a printer. The present invention provides a scanning mechanism which can detect a small number of sheets of paper in a bin, as well as the quantity of documents in a bin. When a lockbox is inserted in one of these bins to provide security to the documents put in the lockbox, the scanner detects which bin contains a lockbox and signals which lockbox to which the documents should be directed.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention.